


Brooklyn Nine Nine: Gina's Workplace Fraternisation

by bi_furious1



Series: Brooklyn 69 [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Continuation of Santiago's Sex Tape. Gina and Amy test the boundaries of their working relationship.





	

“That will be all,” the Captain barked, his patent monotone music to Dt. Amy Santiago’s ears.

 

In her mind, the slight rise in inflection at the end of his sentence meant she had just done a good job!

 

She was wrong.

 

Sitting back at her desk, Amy fondly watched her superior march away. Finally returning her attention to the waiting computer, the Cuban Detective began typing up her latest arrest statistics in earnest.

 

Watching from across the room, Gina Linetti scowled, setting down her nail file. The day had started out so well; perfect hair, new heater installed and Hitchcock and Scully were missing! Then little miss chirpy had gotten... irksome. She was irking.

 

However, seeing the brunette lap up attention finally gave the warped civilian administrator permission, at least in her mind, to carry out a prank she'd been meaning to let loose for a while. Gina suspected Amy wouldn't be so keen for attention after she was done with her.

 

Witnessing the junior detective being a goody-two-shoes was usually such a chore. Grabbing her phone the secretary smirked: but this was gonna be fun.

 

Allowing herself a momentary lapse in concentration, Amy turned her pencil pot 15 degrees to the left, scrutinizing over its exact position on the right side of her desk. When the brunette looked up she flinched: Gina Linetti was now perched on the rim beside her.

 

“How did you do that??” Amy gasped, big brown eyes wide as saucers, “You’re like a vampire!”

 

Gina just shrugged, flicking her buoyant auburn hair casually over a shoulder, preening like a proud peacock:

 

“Well, my beauty does have an eternal quality to it.”

 

Amy blinked; in spite of herself the Captain’s assistant always set her on edge; she had a penchant for self-flattery and a general self-confidence the Detective lacked. Unfortunately for the uncomfortable brunette, this was just the beginning:

 

“So anyways, I wanted to show you this, hill-arious new video I found.”

 

Amy frowned:

 

“But recreation time isn’t for another 7 minutes…”

Ignoring the tepid response, Gina raised her golden iPhone till it hung millimeters before the brunette’s eyes, tapping the play tab carelessly:

 

Amy’s indignation died in her throat as the video began to play, sound burbling from the tiny speakers.

 

The brunette watched in horror as a familiar scene played out on the tiny screen before her. Seeing her own, half-naked form laid out over the interrogation room table, she watched as past Amy shuddered, Rosa Diaz reaching between her open legs.

 

“T-that was a private session!” Amy squeaked, looking up at the smiling secretary, satisfaction scrawled over Gina’s face:

 

“Looks like a sex tape to me,” Gina drawled, watching in amusement as the other Amy gasped on screen.

 

“I was, that was…” Amy responded shrilly, before realizing where she was and continuing in hushed tones:

 

“That was an instructional training session I set up for Dt. Diaz-“

 

“Really?” Gina laughed, raising a rye eyebrow: “Cos the only person that looks like she’s learning anything is you!”

 

Amy’s face flushed, wincing as the video played out, the other Amy groaning as her nethers were cruelly manipulated:

 

“I-it was roleplay, I was a suspect being searched… thoroughly! All completely above board-“

 

The on-screen Amy moaned.

 

“Shhhh!” Gina replied, ignoring the brunette’s weak excuses:

 

“This is my favourite bit!”

 

Amy watched in horror as Rosa inserted a finger into her own anus, watching past Amy shiver as she was cruelly invaded.

 

“Wow look at you go Ho!” Gina laughed, enjoying the straight-laced Detective’s obvious discomfort:

 

“How are you sooo good at taking it like a lil’bitch??”

 

“I-I’m not a Ho!” Amy exclaimed, hand flying to her mouth as she realized she’d said that out loud, whispering:

 

“Or a bitch…”

 

“That’s not how it looks to me,” Gina responded, turning off the video, “Or to the rest of the Nine Nine I bet…”

 

Amy went pale, speaking anxiously:

 

“Gina, no one can see that, I’d be humiliated!”

 

“Watcha watching??” 

 

Just at that moment, Jake strolled over, taking a seat at the desk opposite Santiago’s.”

 

“Nothing!” Amy squeaked.

 

“Porn.” Gina stated dryly.

 

The two women responded simultaneously, speaking over each other.

 

“Oooooooo!” Jake laughed, turning his attention back to his waiting monitor:

 

“Remember to keep it profesh girls!”

 

“Gina, I need that video!” Amy whispered insistently, big brown eyes pleading with the smug redhead:

 

“Is that the only copy??”

 

“You bet’cha,” Gina replied, leaning over the brunette to whisper in her ear:

 

“But, since you need it sooo badly…”

 

“what are you -Ahhh?”

 

Amy gasped, clenching her armrests:

 

Not missing a beat, Gina had closed the small distance between them, masking her actions with their bodies. Reaching down from her perch on the desk’s rim, she tugged forward the belt of Amy’s trouser-suit. Before the Detective could react, she slipped her phone into the tight space.

 

Frozen, Amy felt hard plastic descend down the front of her pants. Amazed she stared open-mouthed at the redhead as the IPhone slipped past the hem of her panties, brushing over downy hair. In less than a second the handset was nestled in the seat of her crotch; the rest of the precinct none-the-wiser.

 

“There you go silly!” Gina stated condescendingly:

 

“Now you have fun!”

 

Not waiting for a response the redhead stood up, turning on the spot, making sure the Detective’s vision was filled by her perfect behind.

 

Amy could only watch, paralysed, as the precinct’s kleptomaniac strutted away.

 

Finally closing her mouth, the cute latina considered her situation: All things considered, that could have gone a lot worse. Sure, she had been privately humiliated but considering the alternative this was not the worst outcome.

 

She had the phone, she had the evidence. Now she just had to delete it.

 

Amy surreptitiously reached between her legs.

Seeing Gina reach her own desk, the brunette glimpsed the redhead grasping her tabletop handset and begin to dial theatrically:

 

“Wait…” Amy murmured, eyes widening as she realized what was about to happen.

 

Then she felt the first buzz:

 

Flinching in her seat, the latina detective shuddered in place, her own hands vibrating minutely against the desk. Sending a waving of sensation up through her pussy, the brunette felt the wedge of plastic shake against her core.

 

Tensing against the surprise sensation, Amy bit her lip; mortified.

 

Gina grinned widely, handset pressed against her ear as she stared back at the shocked Detective: delicious.

 

Feeling the phone shudder against her core once more Amy gasped, gripping the desk. About to stand, she held still as the Captain passed her desk, realizing how public her ministrations now were.

 

When the phone shook again, her knees rattled against the underside of the desk, Amy swallowing hard: Gina must have turned up the ring, either that or her phone was supercharged! There was no way her body could be reacting this way to an ordinary phone!!

 

Tensing up instinctively, Amy wanted to grab it immediately. But now there was no Gina shaped obstruction: Just Amy and the desk masking her humiliation from the rest of the nine nine.

 

Amy whimpered, finally fully aware of her very public situation: she was practically on display, surrounded by co-workers and friends, people she worked with everyday! If she did anything out of the ordinary everyone would know. 

 

The phone vibrated insistently between her thighs yet again: Gina was an evil genius.

Giving the civilian administrator a pleading look, Amy clutched her hands together, making a subtle plea. The redhead shook her head, pouting naughtily.

 

Glaring at the insane woman, Amy attempted to weigh up her options, the phone’s ministrations making it harder to breath, let alone think! Taking a shuddering breath, the brunette whimpered; she had to get out of here.

 

Sliding her chair back, Amy began to stand up.

 

“Whats this?” Jake exclaimed theatrically.

 

“Huh! Wha??” Amy froze, trying not to panic. Could he know??!

 

“Come on Amy,” Jake replied, mocking the usually eager brunette: 

 

“Everybody knows you take a break every hour, well, a ‘power break’. Which isn't due forrrr....”

 

Jake smirked, checking his wristwatch:

 

“Another 5 minutes. Suspicious…”

 

The Detective raised an eyebrow and Amy shrunk:

 

“So what gives Santiago???”

 

Feeling several judgmental eyes turn her way, Amy cursed, her own regimented predictability now her downfall. She stuck so closely to her own schedule even this slacker knew when she was out of sync!

 

Mouth becoming a thin line, the Cuban Detective sat back down slowly, much to Jake’s delight:

 

“Now that’s more like it!”

 

Returning to his work, Amy breathed a sigh of relief; just as the phone started buzzing again.

 

Amy moaned under her breath, feeling the device throb insistently against her nethers. She had to just ignore it, to work, anything!

 

Attempting to reach for her keyboard the phone buzzed again, harder. Amy’s palms slapped the keys as she quivered, eyelashes fluttering as she was covertly stimulated.

 

Still at her desk, Gina watched with genuine fascination, handset in hand, as the brunette helplessly shuddered in time with each wave of sensation, pale and desperate. Gina licked her lips, her other hand slipping under the desk.

 

Unable to even pretend, Amy closed her eyes, her body responding to the repeating sensations. Feeling her nipples harden, the Detective shrugged in her jacket, praying no one noticed. Why was she getting so damn hot?!

 

4 minutes till her break, she could last another 4 minutes!

 

Then the phone vibrated again and she whimpered, nose crinkling adorably as the device sent waves of stimulation up through her pussy lips.

 

She wasn’t going to make it.

 

“Mmmm...”

 

Amy moaned, her stance loosening. She couldn’t relax, couldn’t give into the sensations. The next time it vibrated the brunette felt her hips shift; down against cell phone. God she was weak!

 

“ ’Nother typo buddy?” Jake asked casually.

 

Amy nodded distractedly, answer wavering in her throat:

 

“Yes? No! I- I just got a requisition order for, ahhhh! A-a suspect that I had dis-discounted –Mmphg!”

 

“Who?” Peralta responded curiously.

 

“Unngh, Lina.. Leana! Leana Ginetti?!”

 

Amy frowned, hearing the redhead giggle from across the room.

 

“Huh,” Jake replied heartily: “dumb name for a perp, I get your frustration.”

 

Amy feigned an awkward smile, amazed she had gotten away with that terrible explanation; just as another vibration coursed through her belly:

 

Hand flying to her face, the brunette stifled a ragged gasp, eyes rolling as she fell back in her chair.

 

Gina smirked, grinning evilly as the brunette sent her a desperate look.

 

Swallowing hard, Amy realized her swollen chest had begun to rise and fall more rapidly, her pulse rising.

 

How many workplace guidelines was she flouting right now??!!

 

Seeing Rosa strutting over to her desk, Amy straightened up instinctively. If there was one person she could not afford to show weakness to, it was the colleague that gave her a hand job during a routine bodily search! Remembering her humiliation, Amy unintentionally squeezing her hot thighs around the shaking phone, grinding it against her own core.

 

“Ungghhhh!” the brunette choked, eyes watering, Rosa eying her suspiciously as she passed.

 

Gina snickered, watching the latina Detective shake, sweat on her brow.

 

How could playing with second-rate Santiago bring her so much joy?? Even now, watching the brunette squirm uncomfortably, shifting her thighs in her seat, biting her lip with each passing vibration; Gina was actually aroused by her awkward movements! Then again, she had always loved interpretive dance… Reaching surreptitiously between her own legs, the secretary began massaging her crotch through the red fabric of her jeans.

 

Horrified, Amy felt the heat rising in her belly, her pussy steaming as her climax mounted.

 

Squeezing her eyes shut, for a moment Amy could shut out the bustle of the precinct, focusing on swallowing the cause of her frustration, to concentrate on staying still. 

 

Deciding it was time to finish the girl off, Gina dialed the phone one more time.

 

Amy came on the first ring.

 

“Unngh, Uhh!”

 

Gasping for breath, the brunette dug her nails into the desk, turning white as she orgasmed in public, surrounded by her colleagues and friends. God she wanted to scream!

 

Sweating profusely, Amy forgot where she was, seeing stars as the glorious sensations pulsed through her nethers, twitching in place as she soaked the crotch of her panties.

 

Gasping the brunette twisted in her seat, almost falling over.

 

“You alright??” Peralta asked, alarmed as the brunette shook before him, the Detective’s expression somewhere between horror and pleasure, lower lip trembling.

 

Amy trembled, eyes wide as all her colleagues turned to look at her:

 

“I-I have to use the bathroom!”

 

Practically tripping over her chair, Gina watched as the brunette scurried towards the locker room and away from her surprised colleagues. Well that played out almost too well.

 

“Huh, Amy doesn't normally take pee breaks…” Jake stated dumbly.

 

“Must be a dump,” Gina responded sardonically, following Amy out of the room.

 

Stumbling into the woman’s toilet, Amy gasped, panting as she was finally able to react freely. Sweating, the brunette rushed to the sink, quickly splashing water onto her face; she was so hot!!

 

Tugging open the front of her shirt, she grabbed a paper towel, fanning her skin. Chest rising and falling, Amy’s bra spilled out of the pink shirt.

 

“Unnghh!”

 

Amy gasped, eyes crossing as the phone between her legs vibrated, immediately making the Detective collapse over the sink. Eying her own, guilty, disheveled reflection, Amy tugged open the clasp of her pants, into tearing her underwear to retrieve the phone.

 

Grasping the handset in her shaking fingers, Amy looked at the screen. She had received a text:

 

‘Got’chaaa!!!”

 

Scowling, the brunette stalked over to the toilet determinedly, her old sense of justice momentarily surfacing.

 

“Haaa!”

 

Throwing the phone into the basin, Amy gasped triumphantly as it bounced into the water.

 

“#nerdfail!” Gina announced from the open doorway:

 

Amy twisted on the spot, caught in her disheveled state, half angry, half alarmed:

 

“Gina!? How’d you get in here?!”

 

“The lock doesn’t work dummy.”

 

Amy looked at the door handle, taken aback:

 

“But I 'go' in here… wait! How’d you text me?!”

 

Gina stepped forward, waving her phone airily:

 

“On this, obviously!”

 

“But I just destroyed your phone!!” Amy yelped in disbelief.

 

“Oh Honey…” Gina replied condescendingly, shaking her head:

 

“Like I’d give you my only phone silly. I have two!”

 

“What, why?!!!!” Amy spluttered.

 

“When you’re as popular as me? Come on Amy I thought you were smart?!”

 

Amy's face fell; so she had accomplished nothing. For all her training and seminars the narcissistic dancer still had her?!

 

Stepping up to the dismayed brunette, Gina met Amy’s eye:

 

“Sorry ‘Detective’, but you're out of your league.”

 

Amy closed her eyes, abject terror scrawled over her pretty face.

 

“Time to join my followers!” Gina stated joyfully, taking a seat on the toilet’s rim and watching her powerless prey squirm:

 

“Amy, Amy, Amy, like I ever needed evidence anyway. I’m the gossip girl! No, Queen!! If I wanted you’d be back in uniform on traffic duty right now!!!” 

 

Gina paused, considering her next move; the Detective was in the palm of her hand after all; and she liked power. Standing up once more, the redhead stepped menacingly around the waiting latina.

 

“So you’re gay right??”

 

Amy turned back in horror:

 

“Noooo!!!”

 

Gina raised her hands in mock surrender:

 

“No need to be sooo judgemental girl! We all like getting my rocks off! I just have a sixth sense about this stuff, and you’re giving off a big’ ol gay vibe sister!"

 

Amy shook her head, panicking:

 

“Well I’m not a- what happened before, with Rosa, it was just-“

 

“-Bored now!” Gina snapped, cutting the brunette off. Time to test my theory!”

 

Hesitantly lifting her head up, Amy looked into Gina’s spellbinding eyes.

 

Immediately Amy knew she had made a mistake because now, no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't break eye contact with the Civilian administrator. According to her assertiveness seminars, this was a ‘power stare’. The brunette gulped; she was definitely not the powerful one here.

 

Holding Amy's gaze Gina licked her fingertips like a proud cat, before slowly stepping forward, reaching out and running her digits downward and into the brunette’s open pants. Skimming over the exposed lips of Amy’s pussy, the Detective let out first a gasp, then a shuddering moan.

 

"Mm. Knew you were a little dyke." Gina said carelessly, giving a rather cruel half-hearted laugh:

 

"Looks like I win the Precinct pool!"

 

"I'm... I'm... I'm not a dyke!" Amy stuttered, going limp as those long fingers played over her pussy, an audacious thumb massaging her engorged clit making her shiver: 

 

“And that language, is-is not appropriate for the workplace!”

 

"Fine, lesbian, whatever." Gina smirked, continuing to play with Amy’s core like a cat batting a ball of yarn.

 

"No, I'm not!" Amy whimpered, her eyes glazing over as she was easily manipulated.

 

"You're not what sweetie?" Gina asked, beginning to slide her fingers around the brunette’s lips in a clockwise circle, even as she pressed herself against the Detective's back.

 

"I'm -unnghh not –mmmph! Not a lesbian!" Amy gasped, desperately trying to stifle the moans that were escaping from her mouth, biting her lip in embarrassment.

 

"Really?” Gina replied sarcastically:

 

“So I guess if I were just to slide my fingers inside this drooling puss you wouldn't react right?" Gina asked, even as she reversed the direction of her finger, whispering into the brunette's ear:

 

"You wouldn't moan? Or groan? Or cry out to your precious Rosa?? And you certainly wouldn't thrust yourself forward to try and get more of my fingers inside your hot little puss? And your little puss wouldn't welcome my fingers would it? No, your little puss wouldn't clench on my fingers, or make them sooo wet??”

 

Amy whimpered but she did not answer the redhead. She couldn't, she was far too busy trying not to hump the woman’s fingers or beg Gina to take her.

 

Amy opened her mouth wide, but no sound came out.

 

"Oh pumpkin," Gina said, mock concern etched into her voice:

 

“You really are repressed aren’t you??” 

 

Not waiting for a response, Gina slipped a finger up into the brunette’s folds wet folds. Groaning wantonly, Amy flexed in-place, trying to impale herself on Gina's fingers, her butt grinding deliciously into the redhead's nethers. The civilian admin purred, squeezing against her colleague intently.

 

Nodding weakly, the latina clenched and soaked Gina's fingers in her juices, hanging onto the redhead for dear life.

 

The wicked grin that crossed Gina’s face would have practically had Amy creaming herself; if the redhead's fingers weren't already making that happen. It was a beautiful and yet sinister grin, a grin that said the same as her earlier message: 

 

'gotcha'.

 

Amy crinkled her nose adorably, trepidation building with her ecstasy:

 

“W-what are you going to do to me?”

 

“I’m not going to do anything, silly!” Gina laughed dryly, withdrawing her fingers cruelly. Amy whined, her body almost refusing to let the redhead withdraw, desperate for further release. 

 

Wiping her hand on the inside of Amy’s jacket, Gina stepped away, triumphantly raising her palms:

 

“After all I'm not the dyke here! Just be you’re usual, subby self and… we’ll see what happens.”

 

Watching Gina wave her arms theatrically, Amy nodded, the strung up Detective a shadow of her usual bright self:

 

“I’ll do anything you want,” the brunette replied needily, her big brown orbs wide and desperate.

 

“Oh Honey,” Gina scoffed, “I’m gonna make you regret saying that!”

 

Still standing before the anxious brunette, Gina proceeded to reach for her own waistband:

 

Unbuckling her tight red pants, Amy watched in amazement as the secretary tugged the jeans over her swollen behind, rolling them down her legs to reveal her lower half. The Detective went pale as Gina straightened up:

 

“Ta dah!” Gina exclaimed, her glittery gold underwear on full display. For a moment there was total silence, the brunette looking the diva up and down in utter amazement.

 

“You can’t be serious??”

 

“Well this is my serious face…” Gina stated calmly, her expression unnervingly serious, even as she pointed to it:

 

“But what do I know?? I’m just going to the toilet dumb dumb! You’re the perv still in here!”

 

Allowing her pants to drop around her ankles, Gina perched on the lavatory behind her, before taking out her phone casually:

 

“Of course, I like to share my videos while I go number one…”

 

Opening her legs, Gina waggled her eyebrows, the implication clear.

 

Amy bit her lip; she’d known the redhead was crazy, but this? Could she really go through with this??

 

“God I love that defeated look,” Gina laughed as Amy stepped forward, before kneeling between the Diva’s legs subserviently:

 

“Come to Momma!”

 

“”Let’s just get this over with alright?” Amy snapped, eying the door nervously. 

 

Crawling forward reluctantly, the Detective positioned herself between Gina’s outstretched limbs, feeling uncomfortably hemmed in. Taller than the woman before her, Amy crouched down low, her face now unnervingly close to the redhead’s glittering crotch. 

 

Reaching for the egotistical woman’s hips Amy held her tongue, she couldn’t let this megalomaniac win. Gripping the hem of the bizarre panties, the brunette slowly tugged the sequins away, revealing the secretary’s swollen pussy.

 

Staring at the perfect folds of the Gina's sex, Amy swallowed hard, the reality of what she had agreed to settling in.

 

Looking up, her eyes were nervous once more:

 

“So it goes without saying that, if you tell anyone about this, I’ll shoot you. Right?”

 

Gina laughed mirthlessly:

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night babe!”

Staring back at the brunette, Gina considered her nervous colleague, eying the brunette’s soft pink lips. Reaching down, Gina cupped her chin, forcing Amy to look her dead in the eye:

 

"So, let’s just see if that pretty mouth is good for anything!”

 

Tugging the Detective forward unexpectedly, she buried the brunette’s nose in her waiting snatch. 

 

Amy gasped, feeling slick skin meet her soft lips, taken aback as her face was suddenly pressed against the redhead’s nethers. Gasping instinctively, her mouth was immediately filled by the redhead's waiting peach.

 

Meeting Gina’s smug gaze Amy’s eyes glazed over, her senses overwhelmed by this act of sudden submission. She had done it; fallen into the redhead’s trap. And instead of being disgusted, as she should have been, the Detective was strangely relieved. Closing her eyes tightly, Amy breathed in the other woman, extending her tongue gradually.

 

Gina quivered; feeling the warm wet implement slip up between her pussy lips. Smiling up at the ceiling, the redhead beamed, an electric thrill coursing through her veins as the Detective’s tongue wormed into her pulsing nethers. God this was amazing:

 

Of course Amy Santiago was beneath her, but so was everybody, so that wasn’t a stretch. Yet it had been obvious to Gina since she’d first met the naïve detective that she would be malleable, that with the gentlest push she could have the girl as a personal servant. After all, Amy was so desperate to please!

 

Tasting Gina, Amy went numb, recognizing the redhead’s tangy body lotion mingling with her sweet cream. Nevertheless, she took another lick, the brunette going lower this time and taking a longer, deeper swipe.

 

Attempted to ignore the extended "Mmmmmmm," this elicited, Amy focused on the job at hand as her tongue moved up and down several times just inside the Diva’s slick entrance.

 

Gina grinned: this was just too delicious. Resting back on the palms of her hands, the redhead lifted her crotch into the Detective’s open mouth.

 

For the Gina the stimulation of humiliating a colleague was better than any real sexual encounter. Hell, she didn’t even like women but having Amy was just too good!

 

Feeling uncomfortable in her awkward position, Amy rose up on her knees, behind rising as she bent over double between the other woman’s legs, twisting to gain access to the open womanhood before her.

 

Getting past her initial reluctance, Amy started to eat with earnest, her tongue moving everywhere, rolling hungrily over the surface of the redhead’s pussy lips, touching lightly at her clit before exploring deeper inside.

 

Moving away for a second to catch her breath, the brunette found that Gina immediately tugged her back into the main course, grunting joyously down at her newfound sexual servant.

 

To Amy’s horror, she emitted a quiet, indelicate moan as she licked even deeper into her colleague's snatch, tasting her rich honey. This was so unprofessional!

 

Then there was a knock at the door:

 

“Amy, you in there?” Rosa Diaz barked through the wood.

 

The Detective froze, eyes wide, face still buried in the redhead’s snatch:

 

“Occupado Diaz!” Gina replied lazily, giggling to herself as the suddenly claustrophobic brunette panicked beneath her.

 

Squeezing the brunette’s olive cheeks with her pale thighs, Gina stared at the Detective’s wavy locks spilling over her legs and felt a pang of excitement: why was the thought of getting caught so hot?? Resting her feet on the latina's back, the redhead sat back proudly.

 

Amy gurgled, a wave of cream pouring over her tongue.

 

On the other side of the door Rosa frowned impatiently; hadn’t she just seen Santiago go in there? Hearing a groan inside the toilet, the latina recoiled.

 

The Detective turned away, leaning against the door; for Amy to runaway like that she had to be in some sort of distress. From the sound of it, probably some bad street meat. Unfortunately for the brunette, Rosa wasn't going anywhere.

 

Hearing the other detective waiting unusually patiently on the other side of the door, Gina shrugged; she’d just have to go back to the main course:

Starting a slow, deliberate motion with her hips, she ground into the other Detective’s mouth and nose.

 

Amy gagged, a stream of pussy juice meeting her tongue on each stroke. That had been too close! She had to end this, now!!!

 

Pressing her face into Gina’s increasingly moist cavity, Amy pushed through her humiliation, now determined to get the redhead off.

 

Gina whined, her eyes rolling for non-ironic reasons for the first time ever: the brunette dove forward, her tongue twirling deeper on every thrust.

 

So her hunch about the Detective had been right all along; Amy really was a dyke! 

 

The redhead yelped, running a hand carelessly through long dark hair as she humped the brunette’s face in earnest, the toilet seat clanging on each thrust. God she loved being right all the time.

 

Both women began to undulate in-place, Amy tugging at the redhead’s top as Gina threw a leg over the Latina Detective’s back, indulging herself cruelly in Amy's humiliation. In less than 30 seconds both had degenerated, the Secretary riding Amy’s face as she groaned contentedly; the brunette gasping open-mouthed into her pussy.

 

Amy’s subservient nature breaking through, the brunette devoured the Diva’s rich centre:

 

“Ohhh Santiago!!!” Gina panted deliriously: “You’re such a Ho-bag!!”

 

“Mmm, Mmm Mmmppp Mmm!”

 

Attempting to reply, cream drenched the brunette’s pale face, her tongue making wet, squishy sounds as it moved back and forth inside Gina’s voluptuous folds.

 

Amy was lost, eyes wide and vacant. So she was doing oral on a colleague? She needed this! All that time she spent kissing ass and this was where it got her. On her knees in a toilet? Maybe this was right! Maybe this was her natural state!

 

Moaning loudly she burrowed further into the delicious warmth, her mouth insistently attacking the brunette’s throbbing core while unable to attend to her own.

 

Gina snorted, her derision rising back to the surface: she had Dt. Amy Santiago servicing her in a dirty precinct bathroom. Just as her horoscope predicted! Well that was a stretch... but still!

 

The redhead began to sweat profusely, the heat between them soon bedraggling the set upon Latina. This meant however that the struggling redhead found it increasingly hard to breathe, gasping for air.

 

Allowed to resurface, Amy was surprised by her newfound freedom, gasping, eyes wide, as she cast around the small room. The Detective shuddered, realizing her chin was coated in cream, her mascara a total mess.

 

Gina however could wait no longer, impatiently grabbing the brunette and jamming her face back into her own crotch; crying out wantonly as Amy’s tongue went diligently back to work; even when she was humiliated the brunette had to perform. Amy Santiago was just so eager to please!

 

Her lips slipping around the redhead’s core, she latched onto Gina’s pussy, her mouth making a wet sucking sound.

 

Moaning uncontrollably once more Amy did her best to eat out the Diva, becoming worryingly aware that she didn’t hate what was happening; the crotch of her tight grey slacks becoming wet as she served the woman before her.

 

Fortunately for the confused brunette, a few more licks from her eager tongue set Gina off, the mad secretary screaming uncontrollably as she came in Amy’s open mouth.

 

"OHHH Baby! Yes!!-unngg...yesssss” the redhead shook her head, tensing against the cold porcelain:

 

“Good Gurll!!"

 

Smiling uncontrollably, Amy caught herself, scowling into Gina’s core as cream rolled over her tongue; she was such a teacher’s pet!

 

Gina was delirious, cumming hard against the bowl, falling back against the tank and slumping as she squirted uncontrollably.

 

Panicking, Amy realized how far she’d let this go, Gina spraying her gullet on the first burst.  
Caught in the redhead’s tight grip, the brunette gurgled the copious torrent of cream that exploded from the heaving secretary, hands gripping Gina’s shaking thighs.

 

Gina held the Detective firmly in place against her spasming puss, this was just too hot!

 

Struggling to breath, Amy practically choked on cream, inhaling the redhead’s pussy over and over. Back flexing, she scrambled on the bathroom floor like a fish out of water.

 

Feeling a second orgasm rise as the brunette’s tongue fluttered against her pussy lips, Gina ran a hand though her perfect hair, panting hard. Just as she came again:

 

Amy choked as she was inundated once more, spluttering and heaving as she was forced to pull away, coughing after swallowing so much hot cream.

 

Gina laughed, shaking in satisfaction:

 

“Sorry! Should have warned you I’m a gusher!”

 

Relaxing against the seat, she watched the Detective panting on the floor, ignoring the renewed pounding on the door:

 

Amy was a mess; the gasping brunette half naked, her clothes bedraggled while her face and hair gleamed with the secretary’s cream, leaving her hot and sticky.

 

Seeing this sorry display, Gina decided she had to make sure her own look was nothing short of perfect. Standing once more, the redhead shuffled over to the mirror, pants around her ankles even as she leant down to check her make up.

 

"Is-is that everything Gina?" Amy gasped, feeling sorry for herself as she looked up at the proud redhead:

 

"Could you maybe, you know..."

 

Gina shook her head, ignoring the Detective as she stared at her own reflection:

 

"Yeah right, when you kiss my ass slut!" the redhead laughed shaking her behind suggestively.

 

Amy swallowed hard, observing the twin globes jiggle above her head. So that was the trade off. Crawling forward, the cute Cuban disappeared behind the distracted diva, determined to satisfy her.

 

"Woah!" 

 

Gina gasped, her expression becoming astonished as she felt soft lips press against the plump flesh of her exposed behind. The redhead blinked hard, looking over her shoulder only to see two, expectant brown orbs staring up at her from between the twin peaks of her glorious behind:

 

"You really are literal!" Gina gasped; mouth falling open as the brunette worshipped her ass subserviently, laying down kiss after kiss on her spongy skin.

 

Amy paused, shocked at her own actions:

 

"Wait... you didn't want me to? -mmphhg!"

Amy spluttered as Gina pressed backward, her face submerged between the redhead's fat cheeks:

 

"Well I do now!" Gina gasped expectantly, wriggling joyously against the brunette before grinding onto her nose, eyelids fluttering.

 

Amy gagged as her lips ran over the redhead's pucker, lips brush against tender skin. The implication clear, the Detective held out as long as she could. When Gina pressed backward once more Amy squeezed her eyes shut:

 

She didn't have to do this. So why did she want to?

 

Opening her mouth, Amy pressed her tongue against the redhead's waiting starfish:

 

Gina grinned, purring in utmost satisfaction, enjoying the surprisingly pleasant massage. It was just so desperately needy. Amy was way kinkier than she had ever dared to imagine. Feeling the wet implement slide into her rectum the redhead gasped, eyes rolling once more:

 

"You dirty girl!" Gina yelled.

 

Immediately the bathroom door burst open:

 

Looking up Gina saw the dark silhouette of Rosa Diaz standing over them, the brunette detective staring daggers at the indulgent redhead:

 

"What?" Gina purred lazily, apparently unperturbed by the brunette's sudden invasion, Amy's head still buried between her ass cheeks as she sucked on her pulsing sphincter:

 

"You want sloppy thirds??"


End file.
